OmniSins
The Ben 10 Franchise is a GREAT franchise with many cool aspects. However, in all four shows, sometimes we just want to strangle the writers, animators, producers, and directors (Man of Action and Derrick J. Wyatt included) because sometimes, they just SCREW UP. So since we can't ignore this any longer... Ultra3000, Sci100 and Brandon 10 Present... Waiting List *Ben 10: Original Series *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Episodes are for normal Everything Wrong With episodes, concerning the episodes of the Canon Franchise. Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *Everything Wrong With The More Things Change *Everything Wrong With So Long And Thanks For All The Smoothies *Everything Wrong With Trouble Helix *Everything Wrong With Of Predators and Prey *Everything Wrong With A Jolt From the Past *Everything Wrong With It Was Them * Everything Wrong With Hot Stretch * Everything Wrong With Have I Got A Deal For You Season 2 (In Pre-Production) *Everything Wrong With Outbreak *Everything Wrong With Malefactor *Everything Wrong With Many Happy Returns Specials Specials are for Everything Wrong With''s other topics concerning the Ben 10 Franchise (or ourselves). These will also include the Movies and Crossovers. *Everything Wrong With OmniSins *Everything Wrong With Derrick J. Wyatt (pre-production) How the Heck This is Gonna Work We go over the series, and find numerous " sins " or errors. Some may be minor, some may not major. Others may not even be important. Either way, its a sin. We count up the sins till we reach the end. Then, we give it a Sin Counter #, and a Sentence to describe the series as a whole. Sometimes we even have Bonus Rounds if there are just so many sins. Fans Like us or we'll do an " Everything Wrong with in ___ Words or Less ". Seriously we will. *Whoo! First fan! Its only weakness is its inability to stop (Wall - Blog - ) 16:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *'Paper (Contact)' 12:15, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *'I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN.' (Wall - Blog - ) 12:31, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *Dayum that's one fine hat. 13:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *'The Ironman' (Wall - Blog - ) 10:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! *http://images.wikia.com/nickfusi0n/images/0/05/Haxorus_Animated.gif[[User:NickFusi0n|'NickFusi0n']] 12:18, September 5, 2013 (UTC) *'Greetings and bienvenue!' (Wall - Blog - ) 16:51, November 6, 2013 (UTC) *Time Traveler. Inventor. Hero... Brandon 10! 04:46, November 14, 2013 (UTC) *kewlcatz volunteers as a tribute! 01:24, December 5, 2013 (UTC) *I... am... Nightwing... (Wall - Blog - ) *I AM AWESOME! 1.14.2014 10.48 AM * Fit For The Dragons! * 'This is my signature! Deal with it!''' (Wall - Blog - ) 14:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) * --COKE (T FF) 00:46, March 28, 2014 (UTC) * Freaking Epic Awesome User:ChamAmazing * 01:03, September 23, 2014 (UTC) * Ben Tennyson has saved the entire Multiverse multiple times with multiple aliens. Now I must do that too by becoming his legacy. 11:43, October 24, 2014 (UTC) * Long ago, men and beasts / ruled the earth and had their feasts... 17:02, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Category:Others Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000 Category:Youtube-based Series Category:OmniSins Category:Featured Series